I Swear to Merlin
by MudInMyBlood
Summary: Lucy Weasley has always been a shy girl. But when her friends and the population of Hogwarts start to figure out that she has a massive crush on the arrogant, yet popular Scorpius Malfoy, they start to ask a lot of questions. However, Lucy keeps swearing to Merlin that she's never, and will never, have a crush on the boy who's finally starting to notice her. -NextGen fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.**

Chapter One

"Myrtle, please, I'm trying to do my homework!" I snapped.

Moaning Myrtle glared at me, her lower lip jutting out slightly. Oh sweet Merlin. It was obvious how it was going to say out. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything after all.

"Oh, as if I hadn't heard that one before!" She wailed. "All the time! Whenever kids come in here to use _my _bathroom, and you're always complaining and being rude!"

"You know I didn't mean it like that... but I'm trying to do my homework. And you can be a tad bit annoying when you don't shut up," I shrugged.

"Charming! Absolutely charming!"

With that, she let out a half strangle half sob noise before disappearing down the nearest toilet. Thank the heavens. I could get on with my Potions essay now. You're probably wondering why I chose to do it in the 'out of order' bathroom on the second floor. Well, it's definitely a lot quieter here. Plus, Madam Pince watches me like a hawk when I'm in the library, as if I'm going to do something wrong and she's just waiting to pounce on me and land me in detention. I mean, honestly. Just because my ancestors were all rebellious and loud, didn't mean I was going to be the same. Quite the opposite really.

After finally finishing my homework, I gathered up my books, parchment and quills and shoved them back into my bag. Rather messily I may add. Making sure not to be noticed, I slipped out of the bathroom and started heading down towards the Hufflepuff common room near the kitchens in the basement. I mean, can you imagine the bullying and teasing I'd get for doing my homework in a toilet? Hell, I practically use that toilet as my hangout enough already as it is! I reached my common room and said my password to the portrait, clambering through the hole and heading straight to the girls dormitories.

One of my best friends, Belle Creevey, was sitting on my bed waiting for me. She jumped up in excitement when she saw me, rushing over like a restless puppy dog.

"Lucy! Lucy, you wouldn't guess what!" She squealed.

"Nope," I shrugged. "What am I supposed to be guessing? Can I have a clue?"

"Lysander Scamander asked me to go on a date with him this Saturday to Hogsmeade! Can you believe it?! I've had a crush on him forever!"

Wow. I know that we're fifteen and in fifth year and everything, but dating... dating just seemed too mature. Maybe it was just me. I guess so, seeing as all the girls seemed to be wearing make-up more now and getting boyfriends all of a sudden.

"If I remember correctly... you had a crush on his twin Lorcan until he asked out Freya Macmillan last week. Or do I have it mixed up?" I raised my eyebrows mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" Belle gave me a light shove. "They're pretty much the same, anyway. Well... they look exactly the same. I'm not sure about the personality side of things."

"Both of them are in Ravenclaw, so they must be pretty similar."

"Yeah, I guess so. You're happy for me then? My next mission in life is to set you up with someone now... so, who do you fancy? Give me a hint so I can work my matchmaking skills and find you a match made in heaven."

I snorted - rather unattractively, which is why I suppose boys don't take an interest in me - and rolled my eyes at my naive best friend. Her 'matchmaking skills' had never worked. Never. Once she'd tried to set my two cousins Albus Potter and Rose Weasley up because they hung around together so much. She claimed that they both had crushes on each other and they were waiting for the over to proclaim their love. When I told her that this would incidentally be incest, she got confused because they had different surnames. Bless her little heart. She really was clueless.

Not only that, but she was the busy body of the school. Imagine her setting me up with someone! It'd be out everywhere within a day. Gossip spread fast when she was the bearer of fresh news. But she was like a loveable bunny, so you couldn't stay mad at her for long, despite how much she embarrassed you.

"I don't fancy anyone, you know that," I muttered.

"You must fancy someone! Come on, don't play all innocent. I bet you have cheeky little fantasies when you're alone," Belle giggled as I lobbed a pillow at her.

"Belle! I do not! Take that back!"

"Take what back? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Merlin. She was so annoying. I straightened out my school uniform, not wanting to look like I'd just woken up for going down to dinner in the Great Hall.

"So where were you this afternoon?" Belle persistently questioned.

"Doing my Potions homework," I answered.

"With your secret admirer? I bet you have one. Or was it, like, your long-term crush since first year? That would be so romantic. Are you a hopeless romantic, Lucy Weasley?"

"No, Belle Creevey, I am not a hopeless romantic."

"Alright, alright, don't spoil the mood. I bet you fancy the pants off someone really un-obvious... like... hmm..."

"I don't fancy the pants off of anyone."

"Merlin's pants then. Wait, do you fancy Merlin?"

"What...? No, I don't fancy Merlin!"

Belle shrugged, joining me in front of the mirror and brushing out her light brown hair. I envied her hair. It was... fluffy, almost. Cute and fluffy. It just about described Belle. And it really suited her. She was generally beautiful with pale blue eyes and dimples and a clear complexion. And me...? Well, I wasn't bad... I had inherited the typical Weasley genes from my father, Percy Weasley. My hair was frizzy and ginger and reached my waist. A lot of people thought I never brushed it. Gits. I had pale skin, dotted with a lot of freckles which almost looked like acne scars just to top off my luck. I was skinny, but in that lanky way which is never good for a growing teenage girl. The only thing I'd inherited from my mother was her warm brown eyes, surrounded by a lot of thick lashes. My highlight, I liked to think. I sprayed my hair, hoping to tame it. Hoping, I said.

"What about..." Belle was still going. "A Slytherin? Oh my God! I bet Merlin that you fancy some hunky Slythering! That would be just like... what's that film you watched with your Muggle grandparents? Kind of like Romeo and Juliet! Yes, that's the one! A Hufflepuff and a Slytherin. It's unheard of, but perfect."

"Belle, I don't fancy anyone! Please just drop it!" I groaned.

"That's a sign that you do fancy someone. I bet my socks off that it's some really arrogant, cocky git. You're probably hoping to tame him or something. Some sod like Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

What? I blushed furiously, turning away from her. Why did she say his name with such venom? He hadn't done anything wrong. Except pick on everyone in the corridors, hex anyone who got in his way, and generally acted moody and selfish. But he was just so gorgeous and he seemed like such a laugh, and...

"Oh my God! You fancy Scorpius Malfoy, don't you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. But the writing is mine! And the laptop I used to write it.**

Chapter Two

At dinner, I all but ran to get to a seat at the Hufflepuff dining table where Belle wouldn't be able to sit near me and pester me anymore. That girl was relentless! She reminded me a lot of her father and uncle, actually...

I sat opposite Emily Davies. She was looking at her Quidditch practice timetable. Emily played as a Chaser for our team, and she was very good. Considering I was raised in a family of Quidditch maniacs, you'd probably think that I would have tried out for the team, right? I mean, I am good. I can stay on the broomstick. But I don't want to be like the rest of my family. I want to make my own legacy and not be seen as part of the 'Weasley/Potter clan'. It's quite annoying really. In fact, I wanted to join 's and become a Healer. My mother was a Muggle doctor, so it all made perfect sense.

"What do you want?" Emily grumbled, not even looking up at me.

"Ah, nice to see you too. I did have a nice day, thanks for asking," I rolled my eyes - this was becoming a habit - before laughing it off.

Emily meant no harm really. Nah, she was great. She was just under a lot of pressure at the moment what with Quidditch and O.W.L.s. Ew. The dreaded exams. Emily glanced up at me. She didn't half look shattered! The bags under her eyes were becoming purpler everytime I saw her. That surely couldn't be a good sign.

"Are you feeling well, Emily?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emily sighed. "Just tired. Hey, where's Belle? Don't you usually sit with her...? Or is there a reason that she's making really weird signals at you from the other end of the table?"

I looked down the table to see that Belle was indeed flapping her arms around like a duck being chased by a fox. Honestly now. This was getting out of hand. I motioned for her to zip her mouth shut but she just flipped me the bird. Charming. Absolutely charming. I had such wonderful, caring friends.

"Who's the first Quidditch game against?" I turned back to Emily.

"Ugh, don't even remind me! Sleepless nights spent over Quidditch!" She snapped, making me jump a little. "Sorry, I don't really mean it. Just stressed, you know? We've got a match against Slytherin tomorrow."

Fridays were a great day for the Quidditch matches to be held, because if we won, that meant parties. And if we lost... well, that still meant parties. Seeing as our common room was literally next to the kitchens, we had an endless supply of food. I then thought back to Slytherin. Scorpius Malfoy played on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He looked great in his uniform. He was a Chaser as well... wow, what I'd do to have him chase me...

"Lucy? Lucy?" Emily shook my shoulder. "Your eyes are all glassy. You alright?"

"Oh," I frowned slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit distracted."

"And you had a really goofy smile on your face, too."

"You didn't have to point that out."

"Sorry."

I rolled my eyes - what a nasty habit this was becoming - and started digging into another grand dinner in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Emily and I made idle chit chat about things in general while we ate. Emily's in a dorm with me and Belle, along with Sophie Bradshaw and Chloe Sutherland. Sophie's a Muggle-born witch who truly was the nicest and sweetest Hufflpuff I'd ever met. She really was the definition of kind, sweet, loyal and friendly. And honest too. Not in that horrible blunt way either. Chloe was hilarious. A bit crazy, but really funny. I could always depend on Chloe to cheer me up. Those girls were my four best friends in Hogwarts.

And my other friends? Oh yeah, we couldn't forget my many assorted cousins. Many wasn't even an understatement. Twelve of us overall, and ten of us in Hogwarts. I couldn't even walk down the corridors without getting bombarded by at least one of my cousins or my sister. It was usually just to wind each other up, too.

"The Slytherins are all laughing like hyenas again," Emily said with disgust. "I really can't understand how you even remotely like that Scorpius bloke."

I spluttered on my pumpkin juice, choking mercilessly. Emily reached over and thumped me on the back, raising her eyebrows slightly. What?! What did she know about Scorpius and I?! Anyway, I'd only ever spoken to him a couple of times throughout five years of being in his classes! At least he hadn't gotten round to bullying me quite yet.

"I don't like him," I lied through my teeth. "I swear to Merlin that I don't. Why does everyone ask that? I've never liked him and I never will."

"Please, Lucy, you're the worst liar I've ever met. It's obvious. You go all gooey-eyed when he's around and you think you're spying on him so secretly, but I catch you staring most of the time," Emily shook her head.

"Really? Do I really do that? Oh Merlin! Do you think anyone else has realized?"

"I think a couple of people are starting to become a bit suspicious, like Belle for instance, but I have a pretty sharp eye if I do say so myself. There's nothing wrong with a crush, Lucy. You just... you could do better."

"What the heck?! I don't like him, I promise you! And if I do, even just the teeniest tiniest bit, he'll be easy to get over. Because I don't like him anyway."

"Alright, you keep on believing that."

"I will."

"You do that."

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, me drumming my fingers nervously on the dinner table and Emily just staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

"I swear to Merlin that I don't!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. But the writing is mine! And the laptop I used to write it.**

Chapter Three

I made my way down to Potions that Friday, dodging all of the first years who seemed intent on standing in everyone's way and making everything more difficult than it needed to be. The dungeon corridors were full of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. I loved sharing Potions with the Gryffindors, because that meant I could be with two of my cousins Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, who were also in fifth years. Rose and Al were having a heated discussion in the corner as I approached them. Both of them shut up immediately when they noticed me.

"You alright guys?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at them.

"Oh yes! Why wouldn't we be? We're perfectly fine," Rose babbled - she always had a habit of doing that - relentlessly. "You know, I'm way more than fine. Are you fine? If you're not, maybe you should go and see Madam Pomfrey because -"

"Woah, woah, Rosie! Shut up. I'm fine. What were you guys gossiping about then?"

"You're so nosy, Luce," Albus rolled his eyes at me.

Well. I never. Me? Nosy? I was nothing compared to the famous Rose Nymphadora Weasley. Yes, that girl was the definition of nosy, I can tell you that. Albus was pretty quiet. I was quiet around most people... very shy with people I didn't know. But with my family and friends? Everyone thought I was mental. Which wasn't true. I was just letting off steam from the week of bottling it up.

"I overheard you and Emily talking," Rose mumbled. "Do you really fancy Scorpius?"

"What the hell?! For Merlin's sake! Where's everyone getting this idea from? I've never fancied him and I never will. He's an arrogant, cocky prick and a bully. We would never get along. I haven't even properly spoken to him before," I denied hastily, furious that this seemed to be getting around so quick.

"You know, when someone's in denial, it usually means that they fancy the person..." Albus suggested, smirking slightly at me as my cheeks started heating up to clash with my ginger hair.

"I swear hands down to Merlin that I don't fancy him."

Albus looked unconvinced, so I just gave him a wallop. He cringed and I stuck my tongue out at him. What? It didn't matter if I was being childish or immature. He deserved it. On the other hand, Rose was looking rather disappointed. Is that what they were talking about before I came over and interrupted them? I watched Rose curiously. She seemed to be heavily pondering something. As we walked into class and sat down at our assigned table, I nudged her, making sure that Professor Quig wasn't looking.

"Is something wrong, Rosie?" I whispered. "You seem a bit down. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"It doesn't matter," Rose shook her head furiously. "It's silly really, I don't know why I'm getting so wound up to be honest. Don't worry about it. You wouldn't be interested anyway."

"Aw, c'mon Rose. I'm your cousin. Why wouldn't I be interested as to why you were upset?"

"Because it's something I know that you don't want to hear. And then you'll be upset too."

Being upset wasn't on my agenda for today, seeing as I was so peppy and ready to watch the Quidditch match after lessons later, but as the generous Hufflepuff I was, I was prepared to take on other people's problems and help them. After a few more minutes of persuasion while we got into groups and started brewing our potions for today, Rose finally cracked. I watched her intently.

"Ok, so I have a crush on this guy..." Rose started.

"Say no more," I held my hand up to stop her. "I promise you that I will help you win over this boy's heart and make him yours. Sound like a good plan? There's nothing better than helping out my cousin!"

Rose's face looked crestfallen for a moment before she plastered on a fake smile.

"No, Lucy, you don't understand, it's -"

"I get it, don't worry. You'll get him though, you're gorgeous... all of the boys love you."

* * *

Emily and Chloe were dressed in their Hufflepuff Quidditch uniforms when I went down to the changing rooms to wish them luck. In support of my house, I was wearing my yellow and black striped tie. Belle and Sophie were with me. I'd forgiven Belle earlier in Charms when she'd spent the whole lesson levitating sorry notes to me. It was cute. And she took a detention for it.

"Well, good luck ladies," I smiled at my two friends; Emily was Chaser and Chloe was Keeper.

"Thanks," Chloe grinned nervously, rubbing her hands together. "If we win, get word out to all of the houses that there's going to be a party in our common room at 8 o'clock this evening, alright?"

"A party?" Belle intercepted. "Of course we'll spread that! Hey, even if we don't win, I'm still going to say there's a party! Actually, I better start now before the Slytherins beat me to it..."

With that she had dragged Sophie off to corner all of the students that she could. I gave Emily and Chloe a quick hug each before they wandered back off for their team pep talk. Usually during Quidditch matches, I sat with my cousins, so I just had to go and find them now. I turned around, smacking straight into someone and stumbling back. The person reached out and caught my elbow, balancing me upright before letting me go. I looked straight up into the steel grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. To be honest, the last person I wanted to see. I blushed, staring down at the ground.

"You really do have two left feet, Weasley," I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Mmm... thanks," I muttered, pushing past him and legging it to the stands.

He was probably baffled as to why I'd just ran away from him. No wonder I couldn't get myself any boys. I noticed my two sixth year cousins, James II and Fred II at the top of the stands, also sporting Hufflepuff scarves which they'd probably stolen from some poor first years. I joined them, ducking my head as Fred flung out an arm in some weird dance move, almost knocking me out cold.

"Oh, sorry Luce!" Fred grimaced. "Didn't quite see you there. You're quite small, you know... I know this great growing spell that I could use on you if you wanted?"

"Merlin, no thanks!" I rejected him quickly, a look of horror settling on my face.

James sniggered. Both of the lads were as reckless as each other. Our family were always going on about how much they took after Uncle George and our late Uncle Fred when they were in school. Or how they were like half of the Marauders. The other half would probably have to be Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They were in sixth year too, and let me tell you, they were nothing like their mother!

"Looking forward to the game? Who's your bet on?" James asked.

"Hufflepuff obviously," I rolled my eyes. "By the way, there's a party in our common room at 8 o'clock if we win. Don't bring any of your stupid Canary Creams or whatever they are, or I'll chuck you out."

"Bloody hell, she doesn't think twice, does she?" Fred scoffed.

After about five more minutes, the teams emerged onto the pitch and the game kicked off. I personally loved watching Quidditch. Much more than playing it anyway. I cheered madly as Emily put a Quaffle through one of the hoops, earning us points. Although, every now and then I would get distracted by Scorpius Malfoy running a hand through his hair... he really was a fine specimen of a human being. I couldn't even put into words how gorgeous -

"Lucy, you're acting like there's a Veela on the pitch," James clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Oh," I jumped, shaking my head fervently. "Sorry. Just a bit distracted today, that's all."

After a brutal game, Hufflepuff managed to win by ten points. Which was a surprise really, because Hufflepuff hardly ever won, and Slytherin were a fantastic team. So there would be a party in our common room tonight. And everything interesting happened during a party.


End file.
